The flexible display is a flexible display device made of a flexible material, which has the advantages of thin thickness, small size, light weight, easy carrying, bendability, energy-saving, environmental protection, personality and fashion. Therefore, the flexible display will be rapidly developed in the field of display technology. However, during the bending process, the circuit in the bending area of the flexible display may be damaged, thus reducing the service life of the circuit in the bending area, causing the open circuit in the bending area and affecting the display effect of the entire flexible panel. At present, the bending angle of a common flexible display is too small. The bending area can be easily damaged during bending and the service life of the entire flexible display may be shortened.